Aino Uta
by Tsukinohimeusagi
Summary: Little wedding thing for Inuyasha and Kagome that's been in my head for a few days


Just a quick little thing that came into my head a few days go. Hope you enjoy!

Aino Uta

"Are you ready, Kagome?"

She opened her eyes with a sigh, nervously smiling at her mother's reflection in the mirror of the vanity. Her mother came over, hugging her daughter from behind over her shoulders, speaking to her in the reflection.

"What's wrong, dear? You're shaking like a leaf."

Kagome giggled nervously at her observation, looking at her hands in her lap, attempting to not worry her dress.

"Can't I just skip straight to the reception? I don't know if I can handle all those people watching me. I mean, I know they're all family and friends, but I just…"

Her mother smiled at her, sweetly, and gave her another quick squeeze.

"I'm sure a certain hanyou would be very upset if you didn't show up for your own wedding."

"Kagome sat up straight and cringed slightly, looking at her reflection again. The makeup artist had done a wonderful job, giving her features just a touch of added allure and color. Her eyelashes had been curled, and even though she had originally said no to fake lashes, she was glad she let the artist add them. Her lashes were dark and full, making her chocolate eyes even more dramatic. The artist had also given her lips a lovely neutral pink lipstick, with just enough gloss to make them shine a little. She absentmindedly wondered how Inuyasha would like it all, which caused her nerves to come slamming back on her. And with just a hint of blush, she became the epitome of a blushing bride.

Groaning very un-bride like, she looked to her mother again, who was smiling gently at her, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Kagome's face fell, blinking her eyes rapidly as she attempted to smile at her mother.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Kagome, dear. Your father would be very proud of who you have become, and who you will be marrying." Kagome blinked back tears and smiled some more at her, blushing a bit at the compliment. Sighing through her nose while fanning her face, she quickly pulled herself together as he mother stood back up to help her daughter with her dress.

She absolutely loved her dress, and how she looked in it, and she was confident Inuyasha would too. The dress was lace and strapless, with a very open back, and a deep, narrow plunge in the front, with a small corset to keep the dress from falling. The skirt was floor length and billowy, and see through enough that her shapely legs could be seen through it. One thing that she did insist one when looking at dresses, was an easy way to switch from ceremony to reception, and she definitely found it with her dress, but she was keeping it a surprise.

They had decided on a Western style wedding, since Inuyasha had seen a commercial for a Western style wedding boutique with Ojii-chan what seemed like forever ago. She didn't let him go with her, of course, but she did ask him what kind he liked the most. After that, all the wedding planning fly by, and the wedding night was now here. They decided that their wedding should be on the night of the new moon, so her family wouldn't freak too much at her marrying a man with long, dark hair, and deep violet eyes. They planned on having a small ceremony with the others on the other side of the well after the reception.

Taking one last look over herself to make sure everything was in place, Kagome steeled her nerves and walked out of the room with her mother, taking her hand in hers and holding her close.

"Geez, Inuyasha, just calm down! I'm sure sis won't mind!" Sota said, attempting to console the pacing hanyou turned human. Inuyasha was in the process of two things; either wearing out the carpet under him, or ruining the jet black suit with red pinstripe he was wearing. Ojii-chan, sitting close by, watched the poor boy wrestle with his cufflinks and sleeves before standing with an "ooph" and walking over to him. Inuyasha tensed as he felt the old man's hands gently pry his off his wrist, and stood stiffly to keep from moving while the old man worked.

"Inuyasha, my boy, breathe. Kagome isn't going to even notice if your sleeves are all rumpled, or if you have a stain on your dress shirt. She's going to have eyes for ye, and for ye alone." Ojii-chan shook his arm a little to make sure he was listening, then switched to the other arm. "She wouldn't be doing this at all if it weren't for you." Ojii-chan looked into his future grandson-in-law's eyes, and smiled softly, which caused the younger man to smile as well. "Her father would be very proud of the two of you, as I'm sure your parents would be as well." Patting the nervous groom's arm now that he was done and went to sit back down.

Sota sighed and smiled at them both, glad Ojii-chan was able to calm Inuyasha down some. Inuyasha sighed, trying to get his nerves under control.

"It's just…Kagome means everything to me, and I want to make sure this day is perfect for her." He looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them as he spoke. "I don't have any expectations for tonight aside from her being mine, forever." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure sis feels the same way, Inuyasha. Now, come on, we gotta get you into position." Sota said, steering him into the venue.

"Here you go, dear." Her mother smiled sweetly as she offered her simple rose and baby's breath bouquet. She clenched it in her hands and sighed, trying to loosen up as the music started to play. Holding her head up as the doors opened, and all eyes landed on her, she smiled as big as she could, and took a step forward.

Nodding her head some and smiling towards waves, she looked ahead to the end of the aisle, and almost stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha looked amazingly handsome in a dark suit and red dress shirt as he stared right back at her, absolutely dumbfounded. Blushing even more than she was, she beamed at her intended, as she continued her way down the aisle.

Inuyasha couldn't get his face under control after spotting Kagome coming towards him. He blinked back tears at her beauty, and could barely keep from bolting to her and wrapping her in his arms. She was an absolute vision in a dress he was very appreciative of, especially due to the sheer fabric of the skit. Her hair was in an intricate looking half up-do that made her hair cascade down one shoulder, a beautiful floral headpiece in the part that was up. She had left her neck unadorned, much to his delight, and she had on simple teardrop earrings that lightly brushed her shoulders. He smiled broadly at her blush, and couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over her as she came near. Once she was just a few steps away, he held out his hand for her, kissing the back as she came up to his side.

"We are gathered here today…"Neither one of them heard much of the ceremony until it was time for their kiss, which they both happily complied with.

The ceremony had gone by in a blur, then they were swept out of the venue into the reception hall, where everyone threw rose petals and rice over them as they walked through. The party had been quite busy, but they were glad that things were slowly starting to quiet down. People were slowly getting ready to leave, leaving the two newlyweds wrapped in each other in the center of the dance floor. Miss Higurashi bowed and thanked everyone for coming as they headed out the door, smiling when she could at her daughter and son-in-law.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled into his shoulder as they swayed, lost in their little bubble on the dance floor, enjoying as he purred contentedly. Inuyasha had been very happy to know the long skirt of the dress was detachable. Whenever they were having dinner while toasts were made, his hand was more often than not on her knee, or trailing up to the hem of the short dress that was underneath.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She teased as she lifted her head to kiss his jaw. He "Keh'd" at her, but smiled brightly at her; nothing could make him happier than he was now.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this cute little thing that's been in my head for a few days now. "Aino Uta" by Every Little Thing was the original inspiration behind this, so please listen to it while you read if you like 3 Please let me know what you think!


End file.
